


当权者

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 这是一个孩子成为男人的故事。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Haytham Kenway, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 3





	当权者

**Author's Note:**

> 题目我乱起的，人物的关系也是混乱的。

不需要费太多功夫，这些记忆便呈现了。

康纳没有太具体的对自己年龄的概念。  
在那个秋天的夜晚他突然从屋子里跑出来，跑到星星的羽翼下，自从康纳的母亲死后，他便只能向自然母亲寻求露水样稀少的母爱来滋润他因思念而皲裂的心田。但这一次他无心得到那静谧的慰藉，看起来他只是被梦魇所困，刚刚撕扯出一个能够呼吸的口子。  
康纳跪在草地上，这不符合他的姿态往往意味着他的拘束。他垂着脑袋，把迷离的眼神藏在身下，像在思考，风渐渐吹干了他被汗水湿透的低衣，给他带来与季节不符的寒冷。突然康纳打了个冷颤，年轻人警觉的回头。  
“你都十八岁了，怎么还害怕一个人睡呢？”康纳的老师笑眯眯的靠在门前，他披了件外衣，露着胸膛，赤着脚同康纳一起站在草地上。  
十八岁。啊。康纳才不知所措的明白过来，他有点不喜欢这个数字。他妈妈曾给他编过一只草做的鸟，它散开的随风摇晃的尾羽很让康纳喜欢，妈妈说，拉顿哈给顿长大得真快啊。她拉起康纳的手跟自己的手比，母子俩的手都一样粗糙，母亲长长的睫毛下垂让她显得温柔，像热汤的水蒸汽，康纳看着妈妈傻傻的笑起来，接着便被母亲揽进了怀里。当母亲离开后，康纳就觉得他已经把他一辈子的年纪都长完了，耗尽了，他已经长大了，并已到了尽头。但是十八岁呢。  
康纳以为自己已经是个男子汉了，但其实还有人在悄悄计算他作为孩子的时光，康纳自己的年龄计算法都不算数。康纳到现在都学不会母亲编鸟的方法，所以他收集来了真正的羽毛，过去的都已过去，这也是为什么康纳能够发明康纳式计算法，所度过的都不会回头，所失去的都不会再来，因此这个世界才能改变。康纳把羽毛串成串送给了他的老师，羽毛还残留着在世界上空飞翔的鹰隼的力量，如果这件礼物是一个象征，那么它象征着飞鸟对大地的思念。  
康纳对他的意大利老师坦诚，他做噩梦了。  
艾吉奥一往如常的去坐在他身边。

你这样的孩子，自己一个人待在那里做什么呢？拉给哈给顿离开了自己的部落，愤怒和仇恨变成了他的明灯，变成萤火虫穿梭在夜幕，代替了他脑海里所有的美好。他反而不知道怎么回答眼前这位白人，他梳着整洁的头发，用着康纳从来没听过的口音，他出现在康纳的目的地，把脏兮兮的康纳从地面上拉起来，还替康纳拍去了浮土。  
“你是来找阿基里斯的吗？”他问。  
“你是谁？”康纳说。  
“我是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”艾吉奥回答。  
那会儿康纳还不叫康纳。  
艾吉奥说，如果你要找阿基里斯，请你在这里等我，我会去喊他。  
这会是一个很好的开始。康纳想要相信艾吉奥，艾吉奥有股让他安心的魔力，他有一双智慧的眼睛，当康纳直勾勾的看着艾吉奥，艾吉奥也不会觉得冒犯，康纳觉得他有股力量，而他正想得到那种力量。  
不一会儿，门再次打开了，艾吉奥站在里头向康纳招手。“进来吧，孩子，”他说，“来见见你的导师。”  
阿基里斯确实教给了康纳很多东西。康纳非常尊敬他。但艾吉奥却是总是引起康纳思考的人。康纳不是刚刚破壳的雏鸟，他多多少少能够明白一些东西，但地下室那张画像里与他血缘更亲近的男人反而无法引起他的崇拜。阿基里斯向他灌输仇恨，让康纳把仇恨一层一层的印下去，把他的思想变成杀人的利刃，康纳记住了他父亲那张冷峻的脸，却也仅此而已。因为阿基里斯的阴谋都被艾吉奥半途而废。  
康纳问过艾吉奥，你也是刺客吗？艾吉奥说，我曾经是，现在我在追寻一样物品。艾吉奥总是离开，但他每次都向康纳道别，像康纳是艾吉奥唯一的朋友那样，他会紧紧的拥抱康纳，告诉他，你做的很好，如果你下次再努力一点，你说不定可以打败我。人对力量有一股原始崇拜，但吸引康纳的是艾吉奥说出的有无似无的真理。艾吉奥待在康纳的房间里看书，让每个晚上康纳都能看见艾吉奥的幽灵坐在床沿，微笑，低头，张开嘴唇。康纳无法逃避，不可放过每一个停留在此的艾吉奥，他甚至得悄然释放他压抑的野性才能挣脱桎梏。父亲是引路人和爱。但康纳从来没有想起过海尔森，海尔森不过是众多张脸中稍微拥有权利的一张。  
在他们分开时，康纳害羞着不愿说，艾吉奥就代替他们说，我会想你。  
我会想你，我的孩子。

有一段时间康纳甚至觉得海尔森是虚幻的。这是指他觉得海尔森并不是他的父亲，他只是一个威胁，一个障碍，施暴者和惨无人性的军官。  
当他在屋顶看见艾吉奥的斗篷与海尔森的手摩挲擦过时，虽只有一刻，只有半秒，但足够惊心动魄，足够康纳失去自我。欺骗比愤怒更具毁灭力，所有的建筑都分崩离析用力往地上砸，康纳的崇拜与爱还有夜晚被窝里的秘密，全部都前功尽弃，脱离航道，撞向月球。康纳像一个刺客一样离开了。  
当晚，他就做了噩梦，艾吉奥来到他的身边。康纳看着艾吉奥，泪光闪闪：“我很抱歉，老师。”艾吉奥不明所以的看他，保持着耐心，随时准备安慰这只过大的狼崽。但是他错了。  
艾吉奥被利齿啃住喉咙，他的衣服被扯住，散开的头发水一样淌成一滩，他只能喘气，不停的喘气。在行刑前艾吉奥想要坦白他的罪行，第一，是他握着康纳的手问他是否要走这条路，他不应该碰他用指甲揩蹭他；他不该在比试中对康纳手下留情落得一个破绽让他扑上他；他不应该指使这个纯洁的孩子去为他采来解馋的野果。他深知康纳眼中的神情，只是他旧习难改，当有人这么看他，在意大利的时候他靠这些眼神来挑选猎物，克制着来品尝这些如蜜的心尖血。艾吉奥无意制造痛苦，无意背叛，无意纸醉金迷，他挚爱只能是唯一。但艾吉奥无法忍受康纳的眼神，套索一般勒紧他的心脏，让他忍不住也爱他，把他当成自己的孩子，把毕生所学都教给他，艾吉奥只是给予，不停的给予，不求回报，他罪孽深重的卑微的想获得一个男孩的疯狂。而他一定会得到。  
他还要教给他永远不要满足。艾吉奥咬上康纳的嘴唇，交缠着湿滑与邪恶，康纳的老师动情的将他的学生拖进巢穴，他强大到无法被康纳遮掩压抑他的欲望，艾吉奥抬脚勾住康纳的腰，气息不稳的问：“你想学吗。”  
学怎么把你粗壮的阴茎塞进我的屁股。你想这样做的，我明白你，我一看见你就明白你，你就是这种人。说做就做。  
当康纳成为导师时他还能回忆这事，他老师躺在草地上躺在自己七零八落的睡衣上扭着那柔软有力的腰，带动着身体的内部把康纳吸得紧紧的。艾吉奥让康纳去摸他们的交合处。“记住这种感觉，然后一辈子都不要忘记。”艾吉奥深深浅浅的叫唤，“操我，康纳，像我们本不应该做这些事一样。”  
康纳苏醒了他的仇恨，是艾吉奥熄灭了它们却又是艾吉奥燃起了它们，因为爱是如此深刻，欺骗是多么愤怒，相遇是最为短暂，离别的叹息变作动情的呻吟，十八岁的男孩想要独自占有，峭壁一样的疯狂拔地而起，海浪拍打在礁石上撞碎眼前的情景，康纳只能看见艾吉奥的衣角在海尔森手里滑过。他们沉默，而康纳等待他们的告别。  
艾吉奥教他如何抱住自己，扣住自己的手，康纳健硕的躯体因为布满汗水而滑溜溜的，艾吉奥便替他擦去额头的汗滴。  
你要学会抚摸。摸这里。到这里。感觉到了吗？你让我很快乐。做的很好……你做的很好……  
艾吉奥挺起胸膛让康纳用舌头去逗弄自己的乳头，教他如何收起自己的牙齿，把身体的秘诀都展示在自己的学生面前。康纳看见艾吉奥渐渐变得红扑扑的，张着的腿之间也越来越湿润，他一点也不怀疑就这样下去艾吉奥会在他身下融化。艾吉奥摸着自己的阴茎让康纳操他顶他，每上去一个阶段艾吉奥都去亲康纳的脸颊，夸赞他。  
接着艾吉奥翻过来，主动抬起自己的屁股。“看着我，康纳，看着我，从这里操我。”他的老师紧紧抓着身下的草地，挖出了湿润的泥土，承受着学生的仇恨，他坚硬的接纳着，宽容着，纵容着，让那粗大的阴茎在他的身体里翻搅，烙下星星的故事，让羽翼咬破他的肉体展开，让康纳埋在这纷飞的羽毛里，埋在对土地的思念里，他代替了神圣的母亲和神圣的父亲，以及和婊子，他是康纳的城市。  
在地震中城市崩塌了，地面裂开，成千上万人流离失所，而难民们都有同一个名字，康纳退了出去，污秽混着血丝从艾吉奥体内流了出来，康纳那合不上大腿的老师身下满是一个男孩的罪恶。  
你满足了吗？艾吉奥的肉体起伏，纯洁如羔羊，他问自己的学生，你满足了吗？  
康纳摇摇头，牵起艾吉奥的手吻在了他的手背上。

那么我依旧是你的老师。


End file.
